Dropping The Mask
by Grey Corvus
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is not what he seems to be. One day, he just snaps. Nobody messes with the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed without facing the consequences. Naruhina. Chapters edited. Found it messy. Thanks to Senjuto for cleaning up the summary.
1. Prologue

**I decided to write this just to past time **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything cept the plot oh and other made up characters**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Drip<p>

Drip

Drip

"Hello? Is anyone there?" questioned a small blond haired boy walking in confusion.

Drip

Drip

Drip

The 5 year old boy gazed around his surroundings. It was dark, wet, and moist kind of like a sewer system. The small boy moved slowly forward, his left hand trembling softly on the slimy wall. Naruto Uzumaki would never admit he was scared. That would just give the villagers the more reason to hurt him.

Naruto took a big calming sigh and started to move forward in the eerie darkness. Step by step the boy moved forward until he came upon a big cage with a small piece of paper in the center with the word 'seal' written on it.

He moved cautiously closer to the big cage door, and before you know it he was standing right in front of the cage door.

"Excuse me, is anybody in there?" questioned the blond gripping his small hands on the bars.

Suddenly big red eyes peered out on front of the blond making the young boy take a step back in fear of being hurt**. "Don't worry young one, I will not hurt you."** said a booming voice from the red eyes seeing the blond look down in fear. Naruto slowly brought his head up to look at the red eyes that seemed to burn a hole in his own.

Naruto took a big gulp before answering in a shaky voice "Y-Yes?"

The animal behind the cage smiled at the young man before him.** "What is your name?"**

The small boy, seeing the smile, gave a small smile of his own and calmly said "Naruto Uzumaki sir."

* * *

><p><strong>This is my second story hope you like it... and please don't forget to review I really appreciate it<strong>


	2. Intro: Naruto Uzumaki

**Thank you to the people that reviewed on the last chapter!**

**Here's the second one! Kind of seems like it needs more humor so I thought of putting a bit of comedy into the mix.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the fictional plot and the fictional characters!**

**No flames!**

**'Thought' **Kyu's thoughts

**"Nice work" **Kyu speaking

'Believe it.' Naruto thinking

* * *

><p>It was a warm morning in Konoha. Early risers were filling the streets as the morning carried on. Shinobi of every rank were rushing to the Hokage's Tower hopping to get better missions. Future academy students ran, as fast as they could, to the Academy hoping they weren't going to be late. Everyone was having a great day. Everyone but one- Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

"Holy sh**! I'm going to be late!" A blond haired teen yelled as he ran down the street.

'This has got to be one of the five worst mornings I'd ever had' Naruto thought as he walked in the front doors of the Academy ten minutes late. If you would have believed, Naruto was a very scheduled would always wake up at 5:00 A.M for a morning jog. Then set up breakfast at 6:30. At 7:30, the blond would head to school hoping to avoid trouble before the Academy starts at 8:00.

Today was different. He forgot to set the alarm that night. He woke up at 7:00 A.M 2 hours later than the time he would usually wake up. It took him 10 minutes to dress himseld and 10 minutes to eat breakfast. He wore his original look, his eye twitching slightly. Even though orange was his favorite color, too _much_ orange just seems to scream "Kill Me!" to everyone around him. Including himself. 'Soon.. the Orange Monster of Konoha will retire.'

Well anyway, on his way to school a mob of drunk villagers tried to attack him so he ran around town trying to lose them. When he did, he was alreadt 10 minutes late. It took him 10 minutes to run to school.

Naruto came up to his classroom door. He quietly opened the door, trying to sneak in. Oh how he was wrong.

"Naruto!" screamed his Academy teacher using his special Big Head Jutsu specially created by Iruka Umino for a particular group of delinquents *ahem* Naruto, Kibal, Choji, and Shikamaru *cough*.

"Ahh.. Iruka-sensei.. I was just.. um... training and I lost track of time?" Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

The entire class laughed at him, except Sasuke who smirked and Hinata who gave him a symphatetic glance. Naruto laughed with them, but inside he was glaring at his class. 'One of these days... I'll get the respect I deserve.'

The blond haired boy took a seat at the middle, a few seats in front of Hinata who blushed at the sight of him. Naruto wasn't as dense as people believed him to be. He knew the shy Hyuga liked him and truth be told he liked her as well. Heck! He loved everything about her! The cute blush she always wore on her face, the slight stuttering of words when he tried to talk to her, and the way she laughed when Akamaru did tricks for her during lunch breaks while Kiba went to grab them some lunch. Oh, don't forget her beautiful lavender eyes and her midnight colored hair! It was only expected that he observe the Hyuga heiress in secret though. After all he didn't want Hinata to be shunned by the rest of the village because she was a friend of the 'Fox Demon' as they seem to call him.

Naruto started paying attention to his teacher.

"Class. The graduation exam is in one week. Please prepare yourselfs properly. In order, we will do, the written test, then taijutsu, weapon coordination, and lastly ninjutsu which composes of replacement jutsu and the clone jutsu." spoke Iruka in a authoritive voice. Naruto didn't bother listening to the teacher get on with the lesson. Another good reason of having the ever wise Nine Tails Fox inside of him. Never ending knowledge of the world from 100 years ago up to now.

**"Naruto, your teacher is about to dismiss you class. Better start paying attention."** said the fox mentally. 'Thanks Kyu.' the juunchuriki replied to the wise fox taking his mind of his thoughts and putting it back to reality.

"Class dismissed." said Iruka sensei, after the clock rang at 5:00, leaving through the door. Naruto forced himself to smile, as he started to walk to his 'crush' Sakura. 'Only reason why I bother pretending to like her is to protect Hinata from any suspicious questions brought to her by her family in case they find out I actually love her.'

"Ne Sakura chan, will you go out with me?" he asked excitedly throwing up on the inside.

"No way! I love Sasuke kun! He's so cool and strong unlike you Naruto baka!" she finished with a banshee like scream, which hurt everyone's ears except Naruto (he's immune to it), and gave Naruto a strong punch in the head.

"Itaii!" said Naruto faking a pout. He left the classroom letting his a dazzling smile to the real person he loved. 'Just wait Hinata, I promise to earn the village's respect to be with you.'

The junior ninja walked out of the Academy unnoticed by anybody. The blond headed to a small clearing, a few minutes out of Konoha, where he usually practices and creates his new jutsus with the help of Kyuubi no Kitsune. (I know its Kyuubi no Yoko, but I like Kitsune better.)

* * *

><p>When they got to the clearing, Naruto made a few seals and summoned his tenant. "Summoning jutsu: Kitsune Lord!"<p>

There was a loud poof and there in front of Naruto was his teacher of eight years counting from the day the two first met.

**"Alright kit, today I'm going to teach you a Futon jutsu that originated from your real home The Whirlpool Country. Its called Futon Strike: 54 Suppression."**spoke Kyuubi in his awesome human form. Wild red hair covered his head as crimson colored eyes stared at his young pupil. He wore a black ANBU like shinobi recon clothes.

"How does it work?" asked the blond sitting underneath a shady tree putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

**"Well its a offense and defense jutsu that supresses the wind around your opponent leaving them no oxygen so they suffocate." **the nin tail fox answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Brutal! Is there anything else that I need to learn today?"

Kyu shook his head and with a shrug he answered **"That's it about it for now. I'll teach you more tonight."**

Naruto gave a large fox like grin and stood up in fron of his sensei. "Alright, let's get started shall we?"

By the end of the day (around 10:30 PM) Naruto had mastered his new jutsu with the help of his shadow clones. (He was taught the shadow clone jutsu by Kyuubi to help him survive the streets when the orphanage threw him out at the age of 5.)

* * *

><p>Naruto went home tired. He barely had enery to eat dinner so he just dressed himself in his pajamas that consists of plain blue matching shirt and pants and topped it off with his favorite night cap.<p>

**Dreamscape:**

Naruto stood in front of his sensei wearing his training gear Kyuubi made him. It was made out of a ANBU type armor on top of a black t-shirt that matches his black ninja pants. A weapon, he trained himself with, occupied his back known as a ninjato.

**"Congratulations Naruto, you mastered that justsu faster than I expected. I would have thought you would have finished it within two days, but you proved me wrong by finishing in about five hours! Oh how I seem to always underestimate you.." **said Kyu in his human form as gave the teenager a pat on the shoulder.

**(It kinda seems a bit troublesome to keep saying that Kyu is in his human form so just to let you know- whenever Naruto and Kyu are training, Kyu is always in his human form unless I say otherwise.. )**

The soon to be genin gave the big furball a smile before saying " It's all thanks to you sensei. With your help, I'll clear your name and become the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen." Naruto said as he moved a few steps back and bowed down to his teacher giving him the respect he deserved. "Arigato, Kyu-sensei."

Kyuubi gave his young pupil a smile before his eyes turned serious again with a slight hint of sadness in them.** "Naruto, tonight I'm going to teach you the Hiraishin. A jutsu your father would have taugh you if he were still alive." **Kyuubi said lowering his head down in shame.

Naruto, seeing his sensei's action, shook his head and said "Kyuubi sensei please don't blame yourself for what happened that night. It wasn't your fault. No, it was Madara Uchina's fault for controling you to act like so."

Kyuubi brought himself to look at the son of the Yodaime. The very man that had sealed the Lord of Foxes inside his own son to save a village that wasn't even grateful for the sacrifice. Serious sky blue eyes looked at him with respect in them. The Nine Tailed Fox gave Naruto a small nod before rexplaining the jutsu again.

**"The Hiraishin is a very complicated time/space jutsu that allows teleprotation to the ninja that activates it. Many had tried creating a way for lightning fast traveling, but only one man had managed to create one and still lived. Your father. Before he had died he gave me this." **said Kyuubi taking out something from his pocket and showed Naruto a small scroll.** "Inside is a puzzling explaination on how to use Hiraishin. He made the explaination very complicated to make sure only those of his blood solve it. The Hiraishin uses a complex seal that Minato had written himself. I knew if anyone else tried to solve the Yodaime's secret jutsu, they would fail, but you will surely succeed and maybe finish the Hiraishin which your father never had the chance to. Before he died, the Fourth instructed me to make sure that the scroll was given in to your hands and no one elses.**

The big fox gave the scroll to the awaiting hands of the 13 year old boy saying** " All your father's notes are in here. Make sure to use it wisely and be careful. We don't know the consequences of messing up." **Kyu then turns around and dissappears.

Naruto, seeing the fox leave, opened the scroll. Inside were numerous notes on the Hiraishin his father had written for the son he only had a moment to meet before sacrifficing his life for the village.

The young boy took a look at the big stacks of folders each containing a label on how to work the Hiraishin. 'Now I know why he left me here. He knew about all the work my father did to make all these notes. Lazy Kitsune.' Naruto groaned as he started working on solving his father's ultimate jutsu.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

**I just finished editing the chapter cause it seemed boring to me. Oh and the rest of the story may change in accordance to the changes I made on this chapter. The plot will still be the same. I'm just cleaning up the story a bit so a few of you may understand it better.**

**I know it may not be good, but hey can't help an author for trying.**

**Don't forget to review and no flames are welcomed it just causes us authors' egos to go down**

**Oh and I accept annonymous(?) reviews too! So don't be shy about putting your thoughts of my story. (Although I don't know if I can reply back yet)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. An Old Memory

**Here's the 3rd chapter: Edited Version**

**Sorry bout' the grammar mistakes if you see any.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto **

**On with the story I say!**

**'Thought' **Kyu's thoughts

**"Nice work" **Kyu speaking

'Believe it.' Naruto thought

* * *

><p>Saying that the Uzumaki was tired was an understatement. He was dead tired. Figuring out the Hiraishin took him at least 2 days of none stop decoding and trying to figure out his father's rather confusing notes.<p>

In the end, it was all worth it.

He found out that his father's seal worked really well. Well enough for the blond Uzumaki to improve it. Instead of using the three pronged kunai his father used, Naruto inked the seals on his upper arm to easily activate the technique without notifying anyone around him. After all a ninja's number one tool in the world is deception.

Naruto only had 3 days before the graduation exams and he was trying to perfect one of his new jutsus.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Clearing<strong>

"Futon: Shadow Whirlwind!" yelled Naruto going to his jutsu's hand seals in a unreasonable fast rate. He finished his six seals, and out came 6 clones each one having a replica of his ninjato.

His clones circled the wooden practice post before attacking it. In less than 60 seconds the post had over 100 cuts on the body each cut missing the place a vital point might be on a real body.

**"Hmmm.. It seems that the jutsu still takes to much of your chakra." **says Kurama laying underneath a shady tree watching his jailor practice a newly created jutsu in his human form.

Naruto, still panting from chakra decreasion, looked at his mentor and replied "I know sensei, I'm still trying to use less chakra on creating the shadow clones, but it might take another day or so before I get it right completely."

Kyuubi to a sigh, grabbed something from the young kit's bag, and he walked up to the said kit. The fox held his arm out at Naruto before opening his hand to show another chakra pill.

Naruto reached up to grab it, but Kurama took his arm back with the pill still in his hand.

The blond hero gave the fox a rather irritated look before asking "Hey Kyu sensei, what gives?"

The said fox just smiled fondly before helping the the said blond sit down.

**"Take a break Naruto. Practicing a A-rank jutsu more than ten times a day is not healthy for a growing kit like you."**

Naruto took a sigh and nodded at the fox knowing it was futile to argue against the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He took a look at the bright sky with a few clouds moving east. Next the the blond knew, his eyes started to close and he fell into a quiet sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**"Naruto Uzumaki...you have quite a unique name, don't you?"**said the red eyes at the small child in front of him.

"Yes, I do sir." said 5 year old Naruto showing a small blush on his chubby cheeks at the compliment he usually doesn't get.

**"Your welcome, kit."**replied a red haired man as he came out of the shadow in the cage.

Naruto took a step back out of fear at the man behind to cage thinking he was a villager sent to hurt him. The red eyed man frowned at the action the blond just did. **'I'm sorry kit for putting you through this. If it wasn't for me your father and your mother would still be alive.' **the man thought.

The man walked towards the cage's bars as the blond took a few steps back. The orange haired man gave another smile showing Naruto that he was not going to be hurt him.

Naruto walked towards the smiling man behind the cage happy that the 'villager' did not throw glares at him like the rest.

**"Naruto, let me tell you a story that had happended 5 years ago." **the man behind the cage started.** "Once upon a time lived a happy demon fox with the rest of his family. His name was Kurama and the fox was known as the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the strongest demon and summon in the summon world. He was hunting for his family one day, when a man bearing red eyes came and captured him. The man's name was Madara Uchiha. **

"Madara Uchiha? One of the founding fathers of Konoha?" questioned the blue eyed boy.

The orange man blinked at the boy who already knew some of the village's background. Then smiled at the intelligence the boy showed.

**"Yes Naruto, its the very same man." **he replied.

"Why is Madara still alive? I thought he died, considering the village was founded years ago." the blond asked curiously.

The man smiled again at the boy's curiousity.

**"That is what everyonge assumed, but the evil man was very much alive." **he said starting again.** "Madara Uchiha was a power hungry leader. He wanted all the power in the he could get and with the Kyuubi no Yoko he thought he could conquer the world. So he used his powerful manipulative eyes and tried to control the fox. The fox did not give up easily, but his will was slowly fading away as Madara gave more chakra into his eyes. Finally,2 days later, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was under the Uchiha's control."**

"NOOO!" screamed the boy, sitting on the ground, with abandon thinking that the nice fox was going to get hurt.

The man stared at the screaming blond before saying** "Naruto hold on a minute, the story isn't finished yet."**

Naruto stared at the man still behind the bars "It isn't?" he asked the orange haired man tilting his head a bit sideways kind of giving the man a rather cute gesture.

**"Not yet, kit."**

"Well what happens next?"

The man once again started his story.** "After the Uchiha had Kyuubi in his control he went back to the village that had casted him out years ago. The Village of Konohagakure. He used the controlled fox to reign chaos into the peacefull night of the village. Every single ninja was out and fighting the fox except one, the Fourth Hokage."**

"The Fourth Hokage wasn't fighting the fox? Why not?" asked Naruto very much intrested in the rest of the story.

**"Well Naruto, that very same night the Hokage was helping his wife give birth."**said the man.** "When the newborn baby was out, the Hokage thought of a way to rid of the fox. He checked every scroll he had on how to kill the fox, but the Kyuubi was a summon and it was impossible to kill a summon. Finally, the Hokage found a way of ridding the village its attacker. To seal the fox into a newborn baby using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. It is a jutsu that invokes the power of the death god to do what you wish, but the jutsu requires a sacrifice. In this case, the Fourth sacrificed his life sealing the fox into his own baby boy. The boy grew up hated because of fox that the deceased Hokage sealed in him. He grew up alone his father giving his life for the village he swore to protect and his mother died helping her husband seal the fox."**

"Wait a minute sir, wasn't he suppose to grow up respected because of his father?" asked Naruto.

**"Kit, the child's parents married in secret and the child's birth was also held in secret in fear that the Yodaime's enemies would attack the boy." **replied the man.

"Ah, that makes more sense."

**"Well anyways, Naruto do you know the hated boy's name?"**asked the man coming closer to the sitting boy.

The boy shook his head in deny.

The man smiled sadly at the young blond then said** " I'll give you a hint. The boy was born on October 10. He has blond hair like his father, and also inherited his father's sky blue eyes."**

Naruto scrunched his face up in concentration. Who did he know that had blond hair, blue eyes, and was born on the 10th of October? Then finally, realization hit him.

"Me.."

The man nodded slowly.

Another realization hit Naruto. "Then that means that... you are Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest demon and summon in the ninja world and also the fox that attacked the village."

Again the man nodded.

Naruto didn't know what to think at the moment. He, Naruto Uzumaki, was the son of the Fourth Hokage and the junchiriki of The Nine Tailed Fox.

**Flashback: End**

* * *

><p>Naruto was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder. He sleeply brought his head up to look into his sensei's eyes.<p>

**"Kit, its about 11:30 PM don't you think its time to go home?" **asked Kurama bringing his young pupil up.

"Your probably right Kyu. We could also do more training in the mindscape." said the blond dusting the dirt of his black pants. He canceled the jutsu that allowed Kyuubi to walk out in the open and used his modified version of the Hiraishin to transport himself into his apartment

Naruto stepped out from the cleared part of his apartment where he had set up a seal for him to land on during the Hiraishin. He went in his bathroom and took a quick bath. The blond came out from the shower and faced the mirror. All over his body were scars he had gotten from many of the villagers. He traced a scar that ran along his stomach that a drunk civilian gave him. He traced another scar that rang along from his scapula, crosses his chest, and ends at his sternum, a scar he had gotten from another angry villager who blamed him for killing the Fourth Hokage.

The blue eyed boy left his bathroom and crosssed his hallway into his room. He grabbed the his pajamas, and put it on. He topped it off with his night cap. Before the time hit 12:00, the blond was asleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke to the birds chirping. He made a slight groan as he brought his sore body up to check his alarm, which read 4:50 AM. His soreness was brought on by his training with Kyu in his dreamscape.<p>

The junchiriki dragged his body of his bed and crossed the room. There in front of him was two closets. The on on the left was his orange jumpsuits and the one on the right was his training clothes he uses with Kyu. He opened the left one and took out one of many orange jumsuits. He went across the hall and entered his small bathroom. He set his jumpsuit on a hook on the back of the door and entered the shower. He took a quick shower and he dressed himself in his orange jumpsuit. Naruto entered the living room and checked the clock that was nailed next to the small t.v that he owned.

The blond left his apartment and set out for his morning jog at exactly 5:00 AM. He came back at exactly 5:30 for breakfast. The blue eyed boy took only 10 minutes to eat his ramen. Afterward the soon to be ninja left for his morning training at his clearing and he trained until it was 7:30. By then Naruto, was already at the Academy sitting in his usual spot. With the goofy smile set on his face, Naruto got ready for another day in the Academy. 2 days left until the Graduation Exams.

* * *

><p><strong>Futon: Shadow Whirlwind- Its a jutsu created by Naruto and Kyuubi. It takes at least kage sized chakra reserves so Naruto and maybe a selected few are allowed to use it. Nah.. this is one of Naruto's personal jutsu. Only allowed to be used by the blond himself and maybe Kyuubi. The user summons six clones and has them cut the opponent one hundred times. Each strike will miss vital points on purpose to bring more pain and suffering to the opponent. I know its kind of gruesome, but I kind of felt that Naruto will have a hand on interrigation in the near future. It takes a lot of chakra because Naruto gives of a steady stream of chakra from his reserves to each clone to make them move at an unbelieveable rate. In this jutsu, time is everything. The faster the clones go, the faster Naruto beats down an opponent.<strong>

**Whew... that took a while.**

**Hope you liked it cause I just finished editing it!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I appreciate it!**

**UnknownRider signing off!**


	4. The Bargain

**Gomen Gomen... I decided to edit the chappies to get a better understanding of it. So far its working. I'm noticing my mistakes and changing them.**

**Well here's the next chapter of Dropping the Mask: Edited Version!**

**Enjoy**

**Dsclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**'Thought' **Kyu's thoughts

**"Nice work" **Kyu speaking

'Believe it.' Naruto's thoughs

* * *

><p>Naruto slammed his head on the Academy table in irritation. 'Stupid test! Its to damn easy. So easy, it kind of hurts!<p>

Other students stared as the 'class clown' banged his head on the table. All of them snickered. 'Dead last, can't finish the test.' were most of their thoughts as they finished their own test. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes remebering what had happened yesterday.

**Flashback: One day ago**

'Stupid fangirls so loud in the afternoon.' thought the blue eyed teen starring at the hords of fangirls giggling as they surrounded the ever stoic Uchiha with a twitch on his left eye. Naruto just sighed and started to tap his pencil in a very catchy rythm. He was so busy lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the two pairs of eyes watching him in worry.

Naruto brought his head back into reality and gave off a genuine grin to two of his precious people. 'Although they don't know it yet.' thought Naruto sadly giving of a fake grin to anyone that was looking.

"Class, please be seated then we will begin today's leason." said the blond's favorite sensei neatly organizing the papers on the podium. Most of the girls gave of a whine, but with a quick glare from their teacher those girls quickly went to the seats fear showing in their eyes. Naruto gave another fake grin at that, but on the inside he snickered.

"Instead of the usual lessons, we will practice the three basic jutsus of the Academy. The clone, replacement, and henge. Everyone line up near the board." informed his students as every single child came down and stood near the board equally lined up.

One by one the Academy students did the three basic jutsus. Finally it was Naruto's turn. He did the replacement very well. He got the henge down (sexy jutsu) Cue nosebleed from Iruka. He fakely failed his clone jutsu to keep his 'dobe' image up.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave of a big grin at the failed form of his clone jutsu. Iruka just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had everyone dismissed early so they could rest for tomorrow's test. Everyone quickly left leaving the blond alone in the classroom.

The blue eyed boy dropped his grin and took his mask off. Sharp calculating eyes replaced his once brightly dense eyes. He slowly stood up and walked to the board, his every step showing the carefully calculated steps the blond took. For the next five hours(half days end at 12:00 PM) the junchiriki stared at the board.

A grin finally appears on his face. Naruto grabbed the he grabbed a scroll from his pocket and opened it. The blond activated the scroll summoning a big red book with the title 'The Uzumaki Ultimate Prank Book' by Kushina Uzumaki. The blue eyed teenager's grin had all of a sudden turned into a mischievous smirk. "I am so going to enjoy this." An hour later, the blond had everything set in place.

Naruto shoved his hands in his pocket and walked out of the classroom. He wandered the school halls soaking up the bad and the good memories he had in the Academy. The blond walked past the teacher's lounge when he noticed something. The light in the room was still turned on. Being the curious boy he is, the blue eyed boy peeked through the small window that came with the door.

Inside stood his other sensei, Mizuki and a mysterious villager. From the very first day under his two teachers Mizuki always gave of a bad vibe to the young blond. He knew that this sensei hated him for what had happended with Kyuubi.

The blond's eyes narrowed as he overheard something the two talked about.

"You will keep your side of the bargain, Mizuki." said the villager in a whispered tone.

"Of course Kan-san, the brat will fail the Graduation Exam I'll make sure of it. Then we'll have him steal the Forbidden Scroll for our own uses." replied Mizuki.

"We will use the scroll to have unlimited power and kill the Third Hokage for his absurd law on harming the stupid demon." finished the villager with a smirk.

Mizuki copied his example.

Naruto backed away from the door showing no emotion on his face. 'I see. Two can play at this game.'

He quickly, yet quietly, left the Academy and walked to the Hokage Tower. Instead of walking to the front door, he stealthly walked up the side of the building with chakra and entered the Hokage's Office through the old man's open window. He used one of his oldest jutsu, knocking out the ANBU and entered with a small _thud._

The blond watched the Third read smut with a disgusted look. He faked a cough, finally grabbing the Hokage's attention. With lightning speed, that could put the Fourth's Hiraishin to shame, the old Hokage shoved the book into a open drawer before slamming it shut.

The Professor looked behind him noticing the blond with his arms crossed behind him. 'How did he get past my ANBU!' the Third thought shocked, but didn't show it.

"Naruto, how may I help you?" asked Sarutobi ushering the young man to sit on the chair in front of the man.

The Hokage saw the mischief in the blond's eyes and hoped that Naruto wasn't planning on a full scale prank. 'I can already see the mountains of paperwork.' The Professor thought miserably.

The blue eyed boy smirked before telling the old man what had he overheard and explained what he was going to do to catch the group that threathened to kill the old man and how the Third was going to be involved.

Sarutobi sighed. "Alright, I accept your conditions. This will be your first B-rank mission, Naruto. Be careful capturing the Leaf traitor and make sure to bring him to me alive to recieve futher judgement."

The jinchuuriki nodded and jumped out of the window. The Hokage, alarmed, quickly moved to the small screen and watched as the orange clad ninja ran down the street with undefying speed. 'No wonder Naruto can outrun my ANBU! Look at him go!'

Hiruzen smiled proudly as he sat down on his desk. Once again, the old man took his orange book out and started to read as he waited for his ANBU to wake up.

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>Kurama's jailor gave a shuder at the thought of his prank backfiring.<p>

**Flash back: Earlier that morning**

Naruto entered his classroom with a small dash for his seat. None noticed him enter as all the girls, except for Hinata who did not come this early, surrounded the mysterious Uchiha and the guys talking to their friends. 'Wait for it..' the prankster thought as he watched Sasuke walk to his seat. The blond watched as he the stoic dark haired boy sat down.

_Boom!_

That definitely gathered his classmates' attention to where the Uchiha sat. Murmurs sufaced as the smoke started to thinly spread. Soon the last Uchiha's outline was seen. The smoke fully disappeared and there stood Sasuke with bright orange hair.

Laughter broke from the guys as each one was holding on to each other from falling to the ground in laughter. Naruto was not an exception. The girls... well let's just say they just stared at the bright colored hair with open mouths.

"Hahaha! Teme's got orange hair! Haahaha!" laughed the blond as he towered over his head in amusement. The last Uchiha stared at the blond a moment before tackling him. The two fell to the ground with Sasuke hovering over the blond in a very _suggestive _position.

Gasps broke out as every single student in the room stared at the two teenagers on the ground lips pressed together. The two held the moment still in shock.

Hinata, along with Iruka, choose the time to enter the room. The lavender eyed beauty stared with wide eyes as she saw her crush kissing his rival before fainting into Iruka's arms.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" questioned the teacher as he stared down at his unconcious student.

Naruto broke the kiss off and hurriedly got out of his 'rival's hold. He went over to Iruka, looked down at his own crush quickly,then pointed at the still shocked Uchiha, and screamed "Iruka-sensei! Sasuke inappropiately touched me!"

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>'I will never live that down.' Naruto thought bitterly.<p>

**"Got that right, Kit." **replied his tenant with a toothy grin.

"Alright class put your penncils down. The written test is now over. It is now time for the taijutsu portion of the exam." said Iruka. He paired each student with each other to judge the hand to hand combat. Naruto was paired to some unknown kid.

"Come on dope, show me how weak you really are." said the kid getting into a tiger stance. Naruto slowly got into a sloppy lion stance.' Okay, all I have to do is beat him to participate to the next level of the exams.' Naruto thought.

The boy charged at the jailor swinging a right hook aimed for his jaw. Naruto dodged it by squating down. He gave a punch of his own after another right hook from Hibashi. The green haired boy was not quick to dodge. The punch hit him and the boy dropped to the ground. Silence.

"Congratulations Naruto! You passed the taijutsu exams!" exclaimed his favorite sensei proud of his young 'brother like' student.

Naruto's grin quickly spread through his face. "Yay! I passed!" he screamed to his class heading back to his seat with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the horrible fight scene. I'm still trying to get used to typing my thoughts out on my computer. :P<strong>

**Thanks for reading my updated version! Don't forget to review. I can now recieve anynomous reviews.**


	5. To Be a Ninja

**Editing the chapters as fast as I can so I can start editing the next one.. tired..so tired.**

**Well here ya go... Enjoy my newly edited chapter! Longest chapter I've ever written!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Mr. Kishimoto does(lucky dude..)**

**Enjoy!**

**'Thought' **Kyu's thoughts

**"Nice work" **Kyu speaking

'Believe it.' Naruto's thoughts

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at his teacher with an ear spliting grin as his favorite sensei called on students to the other room to perform the replacement jutsu and the clone jutsu. Iruka gave the blond boy a smile and left the room, the student trailing behind him.<p>

So far his plan was working perfectly. The jinchuuriki purposely failed his written test, but still passed the taijutsu and weapons coordination with a low score. That definently grabbed Mizuki's attention, after all Naruto was most likely the only student to fail.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled Iruka sensei as he brought back a grinning student with a leaf headband on his forehead. Naruto stood up from his seat and followed Iruka as they went into another room, the blond still giving a grin.

"All right Naruto, first perform the replacement then the clone jutsu." said the scar faced teacher. Naruto gave a confident nod and performed a seal.

_Poof_

There standing in Naruto's place was a wooden block of wood. Iruka nodded and wrote down what he thought of Naruto's performance on his clipboard. Naruto appeared again on his spot.

"Ne, how'd I do sensei?" the blond asked enthusiastically giving of a bright grin at his teacher.

"Not bad Naruto, but you still have the clone jutsu." answered Iruka bringing up his eyes to watch his student.

"I'm definetly passing this year! Believe it!" shouted Naruto as he performed the basic seals to the clone jutsu.

_Poof_

As the smoke cleared, Mizuki grinned. 'It seems I didn't have to rig anything. The fox demon failed it himself.'

There next to Naruto was a weird,creepy, dud looking version of Naruto on the floor tongue sticking out.

Iruka looked at his student with sadness. "Gomen Naruto, you do not pass."

Naruto brought his head down in mock shame. _'Let's get the party started.' _he thought.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the graduating class of new ninjas as with a sad look. The blond had sat under his favorite tree on his favorite swing after he had failed the exams.<p>

'Almost time.. Just a bit longer until Mizuki comes to me.' thought Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto there you are." Mizuki said from a branch on Naruto's tree.

'There's the lousy traitor'

"Mizuki sensei! What are you doing there?" asked Naruto getting off his swing to look at his teacher with a grin.

The blue eyed student saw his teacher smile at him and instantly knew the the beginning of the plan will be a success.

"I know a way for you to graduate. Do you accept?" asked his teacher as he jumped and landed in front of his student.

"A way to graduate?" asked Naruto with fake confusion.

"Yes, Naruto. It's kind of like a retake. If you do what I tell you to do, Iruka and I will pass you." replied Mizuki.

'Only an idiot would fall for this.'

"I'll do it!" yelled Naruto gathering some attention from his outburst. Mizuki seeing this, grabbed the fox's jailor and dragged him into the forest that surrounds the school.

"Here's the deal, Naruto. Sneak into the Hokage's Tower and take the Forbidden Scroll and give it to me. When I have it, you pass." said Mizuki as he dropped the blond on the ground.

"Alright! I'll definetly pass it this time! Believe it!" yelled Naruto as he stood up pumping his left fist into the air.

Mizuki gave the blond a tiny smirk. 'The stupid gaki fell for it! Kan's plan is working better than expected.'

The blond's teacher gave a nod and started to leave. "I will meet you for the Forbidden Scroll a few miles out of town in a small warehouse, alright?"

Naruto gave his teacher one of his famous fake smiles and nodded.

His teacher left the forest leaving the blond alone.

Naruto walked to a fallen tree trunk and sat down.

"Ne Kyu-sensei, will you allow me to use your chakra to scare him a bit?"

**"I would be insulted if you didn't." **replied the Kitsune Lord in amusement at his pupil's antics.

* * *

><p>The fourth's son stared at the falling sunset as he sat down near the had been two hours since The Third had given him an exact replica of the scroll while the real one was well hidden. The blond took the fake scroll of his back and set it down on his right and got ready to face Mizuki when the traitor got there. He doubled checked his equipment. Three kunais, four shurikens, and a pair of elemental knifes that were custom made by one of his friends in wave.<p>

(Heads up: Naruto sneaked out of the village and headed to Wave just for a few days. He left a clone to make sure that the other students and his sensei didn't get suspicious. While at wave, he met a talented blacksmith that was being blackmailed into making weapons for some gang. Naruto, the awesome and kind ninja he is, decided to help the man and got rid of the gang without bringing attention to himself. The blacksmith, Shinsei, proclaimed that if Naruto needed anything made, he would come to the blacksmith for it. That's exactly what he did when he needed the elemental knives for his wind element.)

Another hour had passed before the shrub next to him moved. Naruto froze. He stared at the shrub until finally a familiar shape came out.

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?" questioned Naruto shocked.

"You stole the Forbidden Scroll Naruto! The Hokage has everyone looking for you!" Iruka said back.

Another figure appeared. The one he was waiting for. Mizuki.

"Mizuki sensei! I got the scroll! Does that mean I pass?" yelled Naruto as he stood up from his sitting position.

"Congrats Naruto. You pass now hand over the scroll and I'll give you your headband." said Mizuki stretching his hand out for the scroll.

"Naruto! Why are you giving the scroll to him?" questioned Iruka.

"Well Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei said that if I bring the Forbidden Scroll to him you would have me pass the retake of the Graduation Exam." said Naruto giving his sensei a look of confusion.

"I never said that." replied the scar faced chunin in confusion.

Naruto smirked as his teacher ran up to attack him. He easily blocked the first attack with a kunai, but made it look sloppy so his teacher wouldn't suspect him.

"M-mizuki sensei! What are you doing?" shouted the blond as his teacher kept attacking him.

"Doing the village a favor!" replied his teacher as he gave a well aimed kick at our hero's stomach.

"Wait Mizuki! Why are you doing this?" screamed Iruka as he tried to to intercept the kick only to be kicked down to the side.

"Iruka-sensei!" The Yodaime's son screamed as he saw his sensei get hurt.

Mizuki came up from behind, and punched the 'Kyuubi brat.'

"Aahh..!" screamed Naruto as he was was thrown into the side of the warehouse. Mizuki smirked as he saw the village demon in pain. The teacher walked slowly to the student until he was standing in front of the blond.

The light gray haired teacher grabbed his student's throat and pulled him out of the side of the building. He brought Naruto's face to eye level.

"Mizuki sen-sei.. why?" questioned the hurt blond as he grabbed a hold of his teacher's wrist with both his hands.

Mizuki snickered. "Well isn't it obivious? I want to finish what the Yodaime started. Destroying the demon." The teacher squeezed the blue eyed boy's throat tighter. Naruto' face turned an unhealty color of puple.

"D-demo..n? W-wh..at?" Naruto tried to say as his face turned much deeper purple color from lack of oxygen.

"Did you know Naruto, that the Fourth Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi, but sealed it inside a newborn baby?" questioned Mizuki crackling manically afterwards.

"W-what do-es that h-have to do...wi-th me?"

"You, Naruto Uzumaki, _are_ the reincarnation of the Nine Tails Fox!"

Naruto gave his teacher a fake shock face and dropped his head and his hands down. 'I think it would be best if I end this now before anyone else comes. Now let's see... how to finish this with a bang.'

Mizuki squeezed his neck, as Naruto racked his mind for fun and _painful _ideas to do on his traitorous sensei.

'Ahhh... that could work very well.' thought Naruto finishing his mental plan.

Naruto smirked as his teacher slowly stopped laughing. The junchuuriki brought his hands up and dug his now long nails into Mizuki's hands causing the teacher to drop him.

The blue eyed boy landed on his feet and slowly brought his face up. Mizuki's eyes widened as he got a good look at the 'demon brat'.

Naruto's hair had grown long, more spikier, and much darker giving him the appearance of a certain blond haired Hokage. His eyes had become red with black thin slits just like a fox's. The blond's whisker marks had also grown darker and gave of a feral look of a very ferocious animal ready to hunt its prey. In all... Naruto's new transformation scared the hell out of Mizuki.

The jinchuuriki loved his K_itsune Cloak. _Throughout the years, the chakra armor, provided by Kyuubi and his _kitsune form, _had managed to save him from many of the villagers' beatings.

Not only did he learn of his ability to produce his _K__itsune Cloak_ using Kyuubi's chakra, he had met one of his precious people on that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

It had been about mid afternoon when Naruto decided to go to the playground . The seven year old jinchuuriki came exactly as the remaining children went home to their families.

'Alone again...' Naruto thought sadly as he sat down on a swing. He watched as the other kids his age left the park holding hands with their parents. Oh, how much he wished his parents had lived. Now he was alone with no one to rely on.

**" Gomenasai, kit. If I didn't attack the village, your parents would still be with you. If it makes you feel better, you are not alone. You have Sarutobi, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san, and myself." Kyuubi chuckled softly. "Maybe one day , you'll have a family of your own. A vixen who will always stay by your side and kits for you to love and cherish."**

"What were your kits like Kurama?" asked Naruto as his swing made a groaning sound.

**"Well my oldest, Kinchi, is a red fox and is very stubborn. He has four tails and is very gifted in the earth element. My youngest is Haruka is kindhearted, a trait she inherited from her mother. She is a blue fox, has three tails, and has a knack for the water element just like their mom."**

"Ne, Kyu... what about your vixen?"

**"Ahh... Kimi. She is a very beautiful blue fox with eight tails. As I've mentioned before, my Kimi is very talented in the water element. My vixen is very kindhearted and a bit shy sometimes, but that are some traits that I love about her."**

Naruto nodded and continued to swing.

"Do you miss them?" Naruto questioned after a few moments of silence.

The kitsune, hesitant at first, answered with a yes.

The blond smiled before mentally exclaiming to the fox, "Alright then! I'll find a way to get you back to your family!"

Kurama gave a grateful smile before replying, **"And I will help you find a family to care and love you."**

The tow made the promise, a goal that needed to be achieved.

The sun started to set as the jailor and his occupant finished talking.

"Ne, I think its about time to head home, Kyu." Naruto said mentally to his tenant, getting up from his swing.

**"Your right, kit. We don't want to attract a bunch of drunk villag-" **Kurama never got to finish as five villagers came up to Naruto in a very drunk state.

"Hey Kyuubi Brat! We've been looking for you!" said the villager who was supposedly the leader of the group.

"Ano, what for?" questioned the blond sitting back on the swing.

The villager grabbed hold of Naruto's collar and shouted "This you stupid demon!" as he threw the young boy to the ground.

"Uhh..." groaned Naruto as he wrapped his arms around his rib cage.

The rest of the villagers surrounded the cowering boy and proceeded to punch and kick him.

Naruto's mind was steadly growing into a daze. His eyesight had been blurred minutes ago and he couldn't feel his body at all. Pretty soon the blond couldn't take it and passed out from the villagers' cruel treatment.

**"Some village this is." **said Kyu in the subconscious of Naruto's mind. "**They didn't listen to the Yodaime's last wish."**

The fox sighed and leaked out some of his chakra into Naruto's system and watched as it slowly began to heal the blond's damaged body.

A red cloak, made from the chakra, then started to cover the blond like an armor.

Kyuubi watched with a bit a bit of fascination as the chakra did its work way to well. In the process of healing the boy, Naruto's chakra seemed to have merged with his thus creating the armor like chakra.

**'Hm... the _Kitsune Cloak?'_ **Kurama wondered thinking of the name as he kept pumping chakra to heal the jinchuuriki. The kitsune then huffed and his lips seemed to quirk up into a smile. **'Fits perfectly.'**

The Fox was so caught up in healing the blond, he didn't notice a certain blue haired girl, in a lavender kimon, walking toward the unconscious Naruto.

Kyuubi stiffened slightly as he felt his jailor's body being softly shaken by the pupiless eyed girl.

"A-ano? Are you alright?" asked the six and a half year old Hinata Hyuga still shaking the blond to see if he was okay.

Naruto stirred as the raven haired girl continued to shake the blond. Sky blue eyes met lavender as Naruto opened his eyes. The older boy slowly moved up on to a sitting position with the help of Hinata. She let go after Naruto got into a comfortable position. Leafs russeled as the sun continued to set. It was a very romantic scene to anyone that was watching.

The two continued to look at each other in a dazed manner mouth agape. Hinata, coming back to her senses, blushed and looked away. Naruto did the same.

"Uumm.. t-thanks for helping me up." said Naruto stuttering a bit as he rubbed the back of his head in an abashed matter.

Hinata blushed. "A-ahh. Y-your welcome..."

The two looked away again and blushed. (Love at first sight huh?)

Naruto gulped and finally introduced himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"A-ah ano, I'm Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto smiled and helped the girl stand up. "Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled back. "Its nice to m-meet you too, Naruto-kun."

**Flashback: End**

* * *

><p>That day was very precious indeed.<p>

A crazed grin played on the young fox's lips as he slowly walked towards Mizuki. Red and orange chakra was _very_ visable around the blond. The teacher backed away as Naruto came closer and closer.

"Come on, Mizuki _sensei_. Didn't you want to get rid of the demon brat?" taunted the fox's pupil as he got closer to the teacher.

Mizuki, being the stupid man he is, attacked Kyuubi's student with a loud battle cry. "Die Demon Scum!"

The traitor charged the blond, at a slow rate through Naruto's eyes, and gave a roundhouse kick for the junchuuriki's ribs. Naruto dodged and punched the traitor right on the nose giving his ex-sensei a nosebleed.

Seeing that he was outmatched, Mizuki threw a smoke bomb to the ground and used it to get away. The traitor of a sensei ran into the forest like a little scared mouse desperate to hide from his predator.

As the smoke cleared up, Naruto knew his ex-teacher was not going to be there. So instead of trying to clear the smoke, like most ninja would do, he waited for the wind to take the smoke with it. The tracking was going to be a rather easy matter. He would just use his nose, like any animal would.

Naruto crouched down on all fours and gave chase to his runaway sensei using his echanced smelling capability.

* * *

><p>Mizuki ran as fast as the teacher could. He was scared of the blond's cloak and power.<p>

'Shit! The demon brat _has_ become Kyuubi!' thought the scared teacher as he made his way back to the village.

_Slam!_

Mizuki looked down at the blond's hand clutching his neck. The ex-sensei was then raised up high into the air as Naruto looked up at him.

"Did you know I already knew about Kyuubi ever since I was five years old? Would you also like to see what a real demon could do?" questioned Naruto as he put his hand on the traitor's head. Mizuki struggled a bit, but soon stopped all movements as Naruto said his jutsu. "This is for hurting one of my precious people..Kitsune Art: Memory Illusion."

For the next few moments, all was quiet. Then all of a sudden Mizuki started to scream. Naruto dropped his ex-sensei to the ground seeing as the jutsu was in effect.

In the next ten minutes, Mizuki will experience his painful childhood. All the assasination attemps, the drunk villagers' beatings, the poisoned food, and the exploding traps that were set to explode as soon as he opened his apartment door. Naruto kind of felt sorry for the traitor...nope, not really. The teme totally deserved it.

Screams of pain and suffering pierced through the night as the traitor felt every. single. pain Naruto had felt in the span of his thirteen year life.

Twenty minutes later and The Third and a few of his ANBUs arrived at the scene. There in front of them was a normal Naruto holding an unconsious Mizuki in his arms. The blond walked with silence to the village leader and gave them the unconsious body before lowering his head.

"Hokage sama, I have successfully disengaged the traito." reported Naruto. "Also Iruka-sensei found me and is hurt from trying to protect me. Can you please take care of him?"

The "Professor" ushered his two of his ANBU to retrieve the unconscious Iruka and bring him to the hospital.

Sarutobi then took out something from his robe. He walked up to the blue eyed boy and wrapped the leaf headband on his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby a fully pledged genin of Konoha by order of the Third." said The Third proudly smiling at the young man in front of him. The old man turned around and with his ANBU guards shunshined back to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto stared at the place the third just stood before taking his headband off. He was to much in a good mood to have villagers critisize(?) him for becoming a ninja. The blond put his new possession in his pocket and started the walk back home for a good night's rest.

* * *

><p>The Third walked to his table and sat down on his chair. He ushered his most trusted ANBUs to stand in front of him.<p>

"Everyone, I need you all to do something for me." started the Hokage. "Naruto Namikaze is heir to the Namikaze Clan and the Uzumaki Clan and I want my most trusted ninjas to keep him safe. In order to do that, you will have to retire ANBU until I am certain that Naruto can take care of himself. Anybody that does not want to do this does not have to."

The office was quiet until one of the ANBU stepped forward. The man took of his bird mask and set it on the Hokage's table and moved to stand left the old man. Another took of her tiger mask and set it next to the bird mask and moved to stand next to the right of The Third. The two other ANBUs kept their mask and quietly stood in front of their Hokage.

Sarutobi dismissed the other two ANBUs in front of him and turned to the two that were willing to carry out protection mission.

"Kagi Sakachimi and Mira Kimiko. Your missions are seperate. Kagi will watch over Naruto while I will have Mira keep me updated on the ninja world's status. You will switch missions just to keep suspicious off the Leaf Village. Our goal is to keep Naruto away from the people who want him for the Nine Tails' power. Is that understood?" questioned the old Hokage. The twenty-four year old woman nodded as did the black haired twenty-five year old man.

"Very well. As of today, you two are the shadow guardians of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Sarutobi proudly smiled at the two ninjas in front of him. "Your missions will start immedietly."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I poured blood, sweat, and tears into this. Just joking! <strong>

**Here is an explaination of Naruto's _kitsune form:_ The form allows three of Naruto's**** senses to increase capability. He has enchanted hearing, smelling, and can focus his eyesight in a wider range. Kind of like the byakugan, but not very strong. The eyesight thing also takes up a lot more chakra than the byakugan so Naruto won't be using it... unless... he's got an important reason to. (shrugs) If yu guys got questions on it, just ask me... okay dudes or dudettes?**

**Ne, let me explain the Kitsune Art: Memory Illusion- Its a type of genjutsu that tortures the opponent with the pain Naruto felt when he was younger. The jutsu takes ten minutes in reality, but in the opponent's mind its about thirteen years. **

**Just to let you know, the two guardians are going to be like Naruto's older siblings. They're going to play a minor role in the story that will support Naruto's role. I specifically picked the two, because they watched over Naruto when he was younger.**

**Well thanks for reading and don't forget to review! No flames!**

**Rider signing out!**


	6. The New Sensei

**I was busier than expected. Here's the new edited chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I did, Hinata and Naruto would be together by now..**

**Enjoy~**

**'Thought' **Kyu's thoughts

**"Nice work" **Kyu speaking

'Believe it.' Naruto's thoughts

* * *

><p>Naruto entered his small, yet comfy, apartment with a satisfied look on his face. He touched the smooth surface of his new hiate gently and untied it. He set it down on his dresser treating the piece of metal and cloth like it was a precious jem.<p>

'I final became a ninja...' Naruto thought smiling a bit as he mentally checked of his first objective on his Goals-In-Life List. Five left to check of in the future.

He did his nightly ritual of changing into a new pair of pjs, put on his awesome cap, and brushed his teeth. The young man entered his small bedroom and plomped down on his sweet warm bed. By minutes, the young Uzumaki was fast asleep.

**Dreamscape: **

A bright sunny meadow was seen as Naruto entered his mind. The young boy sat and leaned under the willow tree waiting for his old mentor. Fifteen minutes passed by and the air behind Naruto shimmered forming the outline of Kurama.

**"I knew your plan would work. It was just like you to think of torturing that gaki of a teacher using your memories. Although...maybe next time you should use that jutsu for more...erm.. threatning situations?"**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and replied "Gomen sensei, I know I went overboard using that genjutsu, but he hurt Iruka-sensei."

Kyuubi sighed. **"Alright,but next time please use some other jutsu for the matter. That illusion will probably cause Mizuki nightmares for the rest of his life."**

The blond cracked a grin. "Teme deserves it."

Kyuubi chuckled and instructed the new genin to get ready for a spar.

The blue eyed boy stood in front of his teacher and got in a put his left foot in front of his right. He brought his right arm up and brought his left underneath. The duo stood in front of each other before each ran at one another with the intent to kill.

Naruto took the first strike with his right fist aiming for his teacher's stomach. Kurama deflected the incoming fist and used the blond boy's attack as a momentum to thrust his palm up under the boy's chin.

Naruto was thrown high into the air and within seconds, the blond started to fall at a alarming rate. Naruto dodged the incoming kick aimed at his head and thrusted his fist forward. Kurama dodged the punch and gave a swift kick aiming for his pupil's feet. Naruto jumped and gave another punch aimed at his teacher's stomach. The fox deflected his student's fist, but did not move fast enough to avoid the young one's next attack. Naruto slid his leg and Kurama dropped on his back. (A bit cliche, but I like it)

**'Ahh.. so you used a punch as a distraction and used your leg to bring me down.. Nice work kit.' **Kurama thought.

The tenant tried to get up, but was unsuccesful as he felt cold steel upon his neck. He looked up to his student and saw Naruto pointing his ninjato at his neck.

**"Nice work, kit. Tonight's spar is over. That was very well done."**

Naruto sheathed his sword and held his hand out to his teacher, who took it. The two started to walk aimlessly around Naruto's mind.

"Ne, Kyu sensei... can you tell me more about my family history on my mother's side?"

The fox blinked at his pupil at the sudden request, but then nodded. **"Sure... Your mother came from a long line of fuinjutsu masters. The Uzumaki Clan was very well known for being experts in the Art of Sealing. The Uzumaki's originated from Uzushiogakure, in the Land of Whirlpools. They are also distant cousins of the Senju Clan and because of that relationship are in good terms thus creating the alliance between Konoha and Uzushio. The Konoha village also 'borrowed' the spiral sign from the Uzumaki's using it on their hiates, flak jackets, and their uniforms as a sign of friendship between the two villages."**

The teenager looked rather suprised at the information. "Whoa, that means that my family has a long line of history here."

Kyuubi chuckled and replied **"Yes kit." **The fox then looked saddened. **"Naruto, the Land of Whirlpools and Uzushiogakure were destroyed during the Shinobi Wars. Few survived and mangaged to escape, but they are all scattered across the world."**

"WHAT!" screamed Naruto at this new information.

Kurama twitched slightly at the volume, but then regained his compusure. **"Did I not mention it before? I don't think that the surving ninjas of the Uzushio are dead. They are all over the world, but I think we can search for them and bring them here."**

The jinchuuriki nodded furiously. "Hell yes! We'll find them and bring them to Konoha! We'll be one big family!"

**"Just like you always wanted, kit. Now sleep. You'll need your energy for tomorrow's team assignment. I feel that your going to have a very tiring day."**

Naruto nodded at his teacher and willed his mind to shut down. The blond closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned in irritation as he sat on his academy desk. Three hours. Their sensei has been late for three hours. He looked around the empty classroom and his eyes finally landed on his teammates. Sasuke Uchiha, his 'rival', and Sakura Haruno , his supposed 'crush'.<p>

"Aahhrrgg! Where the hell is our sensei?" yelled Naruto as he slammed his head down on the table.

"Shut up! Naruto-baka!" screamed the pink-haired banshee as she punched Naruto in the head.

"Itaii.." whined the blond as he rubbed his head with a pout. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. _'Sheesh, I really do hope I decide to drop my mask soon. Her head poundiing attacks are really starting to annoy me.'_

Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto scowled.

"-iot."

"Oi! Idiot!"

Naruto opened his eyes again and turned his head to the person calling his name. "Yes, Sakura-chan?" he grinned.

"Sasuke-kun wants to talk to you." she pointed her thumb to the boy she likes with a dreamy sigh.

The blond walked to his emo teammate. "Hey Sasuke-teme! What do you want?"

His dark haired teammate turned his eyes to his blond rival. "Hey dobe. How did you pass? I thought- no everyone thought you failed." he said in monotone.

Naruto looked at his 'friend' and grinned. "Didn't you hear? I used a a super awesome move that allowed me to pass!"

"Ya right. They probably felt symphatetic towards you." he commented.

The blond was about to retort when the door opened to show a jounin with a mask and gray hair. "My first expression of you guys...is I don't like you. Meet me at the roof in five minutes." The scarecrow made a sign and disappeared with a leaf shunshin.

The students stared at the spot their teacher just stood out with a blank stare. No one made a move until Sasuke, followed by Sakura, followed after their teacher to the roof.

Naruto waited for a few seconds before he stood as well. 'Let's do this the fun way..'

Kyuubi shook his head at his container.

The blond walked to the window and climbed out. He pumped out a steady stream of chakra onto his fingertips and climbed the side of the school. (think of spider man) A few minutes later, Naruto reached the roof and pulled himself over the edge and hid his chakra signature, silently watching the back his waiting sensei.

'I am so glad you taught me how to mask my chakra, Kyuubi.'

**"You are very welcome, kit."**

Steps were heard as his two other teammates came out of the building. He waited paitently as his cellmates walked to the side of the roof their other cellmate and their teacher.

"Where's Naruto?" questioned Sakura clinging on her crush's arm as the latter looked uncomfortable.

Their sensei lifted an eyebrow in question. "I thought he followed you two."

The container of the fox gave a small mischievous smile.

The jinchuuriki gave a small cough to grab his team's attention and suddenly three pairs of eyes focused on him. "Hi guys!" he said giving a broad grin as he walked to his classmates sides.

'Seems the blond knows how to hide his chakra.' Kakashi thought'And well I might add.' as he stared at the blond teenager walking to his 'friends.'

Naruto watched as his sensei covered his real emotion of shock with a look of amusement. 'Hm. Its really fun watching him cover his emotion. Just like a true ninja.' Naruto thought. 'But I know Kyu-sensei can never be replaced.'

**"Naruto..." **said Kyu with awe at how loyal Naruto is.

'Its the truth. I, at the moment, only respect one four people. Sarutobi jisan-for putting up with the whole village and still manage to be sane at his age, Iruka sensei- for always being there for me, Hinata chan-for loving and caring for me even after she found out about you, then there is you. The person... fox that has always been there ever since the beginning.'

**"That means a lot to me, kit. Thank you."**

Naruto smiled. 'Your welcome.'

Kakashi Hatake stood in front of his new three students. 'So far.. I don't think any of them will pass.'

"Allright everyone, let's get to know one another. Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dreams." the scarecrow said to his students as all three sat down in fron of him.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" replied Sakura crossing her arms across her (flat) chest.

Kakashi looked at his pink haired student and gave an eye smile. "Allright, I don't feel like telling you any of my likes or dislikes. As for my dreams... I have a few hobbies."

The three graduates looked at each other. "All we got was his name." said Naruto with a deadpan look. His two other cellmates followed his example.

"Pinky, you first." the gray haired man pointed his finger at the said girl.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like.." she looks at Sasuke. "I dislike Naruto!" she glared at the blond. "My hobby is... my dream is..." she looks at Sasuke with a dreamy look.

"Okayy. Emo you next."

The dark haired Uchiha looked at the masked teacher with annoyance. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I hate and there aren't many things that I like. My dream... no, my ambition is to kill a certain someone."

Three different thoughts coursed through three different minds.

'Hmm.. Itachi Uchiha. Cool guy saving the village and all.' Naruto thought kindly.

'Just as I thought.' thought a certain scarecrow.

'So cool...' thought Sakura starring dreamily at the brooding Uchiha.

"Alright blondie. You last."

Naruto gave a grin at his 'sensei'. My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen! Especially the ramen from Ichiraku's. I dislike Sasuke-teme and the three minutes it takes to make cup ramen. My dream for the future is to be the best Hokage in history!"

'Alright I have the last Uchiha, a fangirl, and an idiot with a big dream. How the hell did I get stuck with these three?' thought Kakashi miserably as he internally cried.

"Sensei! When do we start doing missions?" questioned the blond with a happy grin on getting his first mission.

"Well first off... survival training." the masked man answered.

"Training? We already had training in the Academy." replied Sakura with a bit of confusion.

"This is a special type of training." said Kakashi as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"What kind of training sensei?" Naruto questioned tilting his head to the side for effect. 'Best play the idiot card for now. Reveal it when its very least expected.'

Kakashi started to chuckle evilly as his students started to scoot away from him. " Out of 27 students, only 9 become genins. The other 18 are sent back to the Academy. The training will be hard, with a dropout rate of 66%. Are you ready for it?"

His students stared in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the edited chapter. I'll have chapter seven up soon. <strong>

**Let me explain a few things. Naruto is going to have a family. That is not going to change. I think that the Uzushiokagure has survivors scattered in the ninja world.**

**Some of the information I used came from and Narutopedia so give the sites some credit.**

**Just to let you know, I'm not a very big fan of Kakashi. To me, he is a man who favors people over others. Like the time he choose to train Sasuke because the Uchiha was going against Gaara, but Naruto is going against Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy. I say Kakashi should have trained both of them. In my story, I will choose to show Kakashi of how I think of him. **

**Same goes for Sasuke. I think of him as a conceited and a arrogant person. It's just he thinks that things should be handed to him, instead of working hard for it like Naruto. The council also believes that. I won't be flaming him in my future chapters so.. no worries. But right now is a different story. The teme will get what's coming to him. From myself and Naruto.**

**Sorry Sasuke and Kakashi fans... **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Flames not welcomed. **


	7. A New Friend

**Well here you go. I'm kind of tired from all the tests I had to take...meh.. so tired. Hahaha! That doesn't mean I won't type the chapter though! My readers deserve a new chapter for waiting so long! Thank you all for still reading my story! It brings me great pride knowing my work is being read.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Hinata would soo be together.**

**'Thought' **Kyu's thoughts

**"Nice work" **Kyu speaking

'Believe it.' Naruto's thoughts

* * *

><p>The trio blankly stared at their new sensei still shocked.<p>

Finally, two of the scarecrow's students emitted their thoughts into their mouths.

"What? yelled Sakura and Naruto in unison, eyes bulging.

"Tomorrow's training excercise will determine if you are real genin material. Come to training ground 7 at 5:30 AM. Oh,and I suggest you skip breakfast or you _will _throw up~" Kakashi said in a sing along tone as the scarecrow shuunshined out of there.

The roof was silence was again. Until the Uchiha stood up and walked out of the roof, Sakura trailing like a lovesick puppy. Naruto heard the "Sasuke is so cool!" gush of a die hard fan girl.

Naruto sighed. 'Does Kami-sama hate me so?'

**"I think he does. Better get used to your new teammates." **replied Kurama giving the blond a sad smile.

**"Although...You should probably eat. Knowing Kakashi's reputation, he won't be at the training ground for another two to three hours after the destined time."**

'Never thought of skipping breakfast in the first place, with my fast metabalism and all.' replied the thirteen year old as he jumped roof to roof heading to his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku's.

That night Kyuubi had Naruto sleep instead of training him in the blond's mindscape.

**"You'll be dealing with an emo Uchiha and a annoying fan girl. Best get some rest." **the fox said to his young pupil.

'I will, I will. Knowing those two, I'll have a major migrane by the end of the day.' the jinchuuriki replied as he got ready for bed.

**"You are most definetly right. Now go to sleep."**

Naruto gave a nod and thought 'Good night, sensei.'

**"Night kit."**

With that, the blond fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Ring, ring!<em>

_RING, RING!_

_**RING, RIN-**_

_Smash!_

That effectively shut off the blond's alarm. Rested blue eyes peaked out from under the covers. He looked at his now smashed alarm clock with a dazed look.

"Damn, that was the best dream I have ever had." he said sleeply, yawning as he got off his bed. He again stared at his alarm and thought miserably 'Shoot, that's the third time this month.'

**"Morning, kit. How did you like your dream?" **asked Kyuubi with a small smile.

Naruto blinked and willed his mind to his tenant's cage.

The blond stood in front of the Kitsune Lord with a relaxed exprression unlike his normally focused eyes. "Did you do that Kyu? Did you show me that dream?"

The fox nodded and gave a guilty-like smile.

"But why?"

**"Well..I think you deserve something after all your hard work to become a genin. That and you also need something to keep your mind off those teammates of yours."**

Naruto chuckled. "Right, that dream will surely keep my urge to smash those two to the ground."

Kyuubi laughed with the blond and added with a sly smile, **"I know it will. After all, I did put a certain blue haired beauty in it."**

The blue eyed teenager blushed. Kyuubi laughed at his pupil's red face.( There were no M rated parts, just so you know)

**"Hahaha! Teasing you is my favorite pastime." **laughed Kurama.

The Uzumaki pouted and brought his mind back to reality.

Naruto grabbed his clothes and enterd his bathroom. He did his morning rituals and entered his small kitchen afterwards.

He went to his fridge and took out a milk cartridge. The blond smelled his milk to check if its expired yet, and was relieved it wasn't.

The new genin pulled out a bowl and brought his cereal out. He ate his food quietly.

'Ne, Kyu-sensei... I need to make a new traing schedule if I have to meet my team this early in the morning. Do you think you can help?'

**"Sure thing, kit. Leave this to me and just focus on the matter at hand." **replied the fox.

Naruto nodded and left for the training ground at exactly 5:00 AM.

* * *

><p>The thirteen year old jumped as he dodged a fireball. 'Damn, how did I get into this?'<p>

**"You were heading to the training ground when you saw a hurt fox. You decided to help him, but then some other fox came. The two fought, and now you're dodging a fireball that was aimed at the fox you decided to help." **said Kuubi like it was the most normal thing he did everyday.

Naruto's eye twitched.'I knew that! It was just an expression.'

**"Ahh..."**

The blond ducked as another fireball whirred past his head. Acting on instict, Naruto grabbed the hurt fox and ran like hell to his apartment.

Out of exhaustion, the red fox fell asleep as the new ninja brought him home.

The jinchuuriki opened his apartment and set down the tired fox on his couch. He went to the cabinet and grabbed his first aid kit and began working on fixing up the kit's wounds. It was very serious, but that doesn't mean he should'nt treat it as such.

After finishing the red fox's wounds, he entered decided to train with Kyuubi for a bit. He sat down on a nearby chair and closed his eyes.

**Dreamscape**

"Yo! Kyu-sensei! Do you mind if we train for a bit until the fox wakes up?" yelled Naruto as he walked around his mind meadow.

**"Sure thing, Naruto. I have the perfect jutsu for you to learn." **Kurama suddenly appeared and stretched his arm out for Naruto to see a dark steel like shield appear. **"Meet the Shadow HACW. It was created by a good friend of mine back when I was still in the Summon World. The jutsu is very chakra consuming so I suggest you refrain from using it too much.**

Naruto watched with fascination as black whisps of shadow surrounded the shield like kids surrounding the candy store. "What does it do?"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. **"Well, the Shadow Highly Advanced Combat Weapons, or Shadow HACW, is an armory kind of thing. It isn't just one weapon. In all there is five."**

"What can it shift to?"

**"Well, the first shift is a sword, then the bow and arrows, then a spear, then lastly a scythe. As you change your weapons the amount of chakra changes too. It goes by order."**

The blond look at him in question. "That was only four. What's the last one?"

The fox in human form gave a hesitant answer. **"Not yet, Naruto. Not until you have a bigger chakra reserve."**

The said boy nodded. "Can you show me the seals?"

The next few minutes were spent learning the hand seals.

Naruto left his mind with satisfaction. He learned the jutsu in only minutes. He hasn't mastered it or anything, but he at least got the hang of it in a few tries.

The thirteen year old finally woke up with a fox on his lap. Naruto smiled. "Hey there, little fella. How are you feeling?"

The red fox gave a small lick onto the blond's hand as a sign of thanks. Naruto's smile became bigger. "Good to know. Well I must be going, so run along."

Naruto took the fox of his lap and brought it outside. He set the fox down and locked his door. The blond turned around and started to walk to the training ground.

A few minutes later, Naruto felt like someone was watching him. He turned around and found the fox again, sitting like he was waiting for an order from his master.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, your late!" screamed a certain pink haired banshee.<p>

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner with a wide grin. "Sorry Sakura-chan! I overslept."

"You overslept for an hour, Naruto. Don't let it happen again." said the Uchiha from under the shadow of a tree.

"Sensei isn't even here yet!" yelled Naruto back to Sasuke in a child-like manner. He grabbed his bag and dropped it on the ground and he sat next to it.

"Still, we have to listen to his orders because he's out sensei." said Sakura as she walked to gain the Uchiha's attention

Naruto continued to pout as he stared at the nearby bridge. Underneath was a small and peaceful river. It kind of reminded him of Hinata. Kind, peaceful, beautiful, and pure. The complete opposite of himself.

A movement from his bag caught his attention. Black tipped fox ears peered out from it. Then the whole body came out as the fox jumped out to his master causing both of them to hit the ground. No one noticed though, Sasuke was too busy trying to ignore Sakura's advances and Sakura was too busy trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"Whoa.. hold on little fella. What is it?" asked Naruto as he began petting his new animal friend.

The fox cuddled into the blond's hand and whined softly.

"I don't know what you want little fel-... oh, you want a name?" suggested the thirteen year old.

The fox licked his hand in confirmation.

"Okay.. What kind of name? Kishi, Miko, Kanami?"

The fox looked at Naruto like he had grown another head and shook his head rapidly, denying those names.

Naruto chuckled. "I was kidding. Those are girl names. Your a male fox. How about Karo, Metsu, or Kaito?"

The fox denied them all. Naruto kept trying "Kenichi, Shinji, Akaro, Omoii, or Akarushi?" And again the fox denied them with a shake of the head.

"How about Akubi?"

The fox thought for a moment and finally licked Naruto's hand in acceptance.

"Red Fire fits you well, doesn't it?" Naruto smiled.

Akubi jumped on Naruto's shoulder and made himself comfortable. Naruto petted the relaxed fox and relaxed himself.

Another hour later, Kakashi finally appeared. "Good mornin-"

"Your late!" screamed Sakura and Naruto pointing an accusing finger at their sensei.

Kakashi gave a sheepish eye smile and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see... I was helping an old lady cross the street. Then a black cat crossed my path so I had to find a different path here."

"LIAR!" screamed the two again. Kakashi just waved them off.

"Well anyways, today's goal is to try and get these bells from me." started the copy cat ninja as he brought out two bells from his pocket." As long as you have a bell by the end of the day, you pass."

"Those who don't will get tied up to one of those posts." said Kakashi pointing to three posts. "I'll also eat lunch in front of them."

Two stomach growls were heard as Kakashi finished. Two pair of eyes fell on Sakura and Sasuke. 'Crap! That's why he didn't have us eat breakfast!'

Naruto smiled 'Hahaha! I ate breakfast, suckers!'

"Wait, why isn't Naruto's stomach growling too?" asked Sakura pointing a finger at the blond.

The jinchuuriki put both his arms behind his head and gave a bright laugh. "I ate breakfast!"

"But Kakashi sensei said that you couldn't eat breakfast!" shouted Sasuke suprising the group. Two growls were heard again.

"No he _suggested_ we don't eat breakfast." Naruto replied. "I didn't take his suggestion and ate breakfast anyway."

His teammates looked at him."Plus, I figured that if sensei arrived three hours later than the destined time, my stomach would have digested my food by then."

'Since when did dobe get this smart?' thought the pink haired banshe-er girl and the brooding Uchiha.

Kakashi blinked. 'Hm.. seems the Academy is wrong. The blond is the opposite of what they said.'

"But wait, why are there only two bells?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi gave her an eye smile."Well, one of you won't have a bell and will be tied to the post. You will also be failed and sent back to the Academy for failing the mission. It might be just one of you or all three of you."

"Alright guys, you can use anything you want. You won't get anywhere unless you come at me with the will to kill me."

The three nodded. Kakashi gave another eye smile. "We'll start when I say 'start'."

With that Naruto attacked. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and ran at Kakashi. He was close too. In moments, Naruto's kunai was directed at the back of his head.

"Don't get so hasty. I didn't say start yet." said Kakashi letting the blond go.

The thirteen year old backed up.

'Whoa.. I didn't see him move!' thought Sakura backing up as well.

'So this is a Jounin.' Sasuke backed up as well.

Kakashi gave his students a stare. "Alright, start."

His students disappeared as they took cover in the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know its very late and stuff, but its the last week of the six weeks and there was all kinds of tests. It was tiring, but I got you guys the chapter.<strong>

**Let me explain the Shadow HACW: the jutsu forms a black sphere like thing that can transform into five different weapons. **

**1. Sword- doesn't take much chakra. Naruto won't use it very much cause he already has one.**

**2. Bow and arrows- takes more chakra than sword. Used for long ranged obviously.**

**3. Spear- takes more chakra than bow and arrows. Used for long ranged too.(I think)**

**4. Scythe- takes a lot more chakra than the spear. Used kinda for long and short ranged depending on how long Naruto makes it to be.**

**5. Unknown- Sorry, but I can't tell you guys the 5th weapon just yet.**

**Now about Akubi. He is Naruto's new animal friend! Akubi is good at fire jutsus and a few earth jutsus. All in all he's going to be family.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	8. Kakashi's Exercise

**Alrighty, here is chapter eight. **

**Enjoy! Oh and rated T (or M..?) for few cuss words. Don't say I didn't warn some of ya.**

**I do not own Naruto. Would be cool if I did. But too bad I don't. I repeat.. I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**'Though' **Kyu's thoughts

**"Nice work" **Kyu talking

'Believe it' Naruto's thoughts

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked around training ground 7 for his hidden students. 'At least they know how to hide.'<p>

He saw a bit of Naruto's orange clothing behind a tree, Sasuke's white arm band sticking out of a bush, and Sakura's pink hair sitting on a tree branch. The scarecrow sweatdropped. 'But they've got much to learn.'

A sudden flash of orange caught his eye and Kakashi turned around. Behind him, was Naruto with a confident grin on his face. The 'baka' attacked his sensei head-on.

Naruto aimed a punch for Kakashi's face which the scarecrow deflected it with his hand. He held the blond's arm and flipped him on his back.

"Naruto, you never attack your enemy head on unless its a complete emergency." sighed Kakashi sitting down on the struggling Jinchuuriki.

"Hey, let go!" screamed the new pet owner as he tried to gt out of his sensei's hold on his wrist.

"No."

Naruto growled, but then poofed. Kakashi's eyes widened. 'Shit, a shadow clone!'

A few acres away the thirteen year old looked up from sending Akubi back to the summon world. 'Hm.. seems like my clone did his part. Now its time to do mine.' Naruto surveyed his surroundings. No signs of his teammates. 'I know that Kakashi's smart. But I'm smarter. Two minds is better than one.' The Jinchuuriki stopped what he was doing and thought back to what he first thought of his new sensei, not as Naruto 'dobe', but as Naruto Namikaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: The night after Naruto and the team meet Kakashi<strong>

Naruto entered his dark apartment. 'Kakashi as a sensei. This could be my chance to learn about dad.'

**"Yes"**Kyuubi nodded. **"I also think its the perfect time to drop your mask."**

The blond froze as he was about to enter his softly lit room. 'What!'

**"They are your team, Naruto. If you can't trust them with your secret, you can't trust anyone. You are also a ninja now. The civilians can't hurt you anymore, unless they want to go to jail for assaulting a ninja under the Hokage's command."**

The jinchuuriki blinked. 'Yes, they can't hurt me anymore. And if I can't trust my team with my secret, then I can't trust anyone. Your right, Kyu. Tomorrow's exercise will be the perfect time to drop the bomb and suprise the hell out of them.'

The tenant smirked. **"Let's show them how Team Narubi roles."**

The thirteen year old's eye twitched. 'Team Narubi? I'd rather date Sakura than go around in public calling ourselves that!'

**"Fine, how about...Team DD?"**

'Team DD? What the hell?'

**"Team Demonic Duo.."**

'No.'

**"Team Naruto?"**

'No.. too self-conscious.'

**"Team Kyu?"**

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Nope..how about...Team Shadow? It's not only a cool team name, but portrays our situation clearly.'

The jailor's tenant smiled. **"Perfect! Team Shadow... I like it."**

With that, Naruto began his midnight training with Kurama.

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>The blond shook his head as he left his thoughts and made two new clones to send for the Uchiha and Haruno. His plan to capture the scarecrow, get the bells, and show his new sensei that he knew the true lesson of the exercise needed his teammates.<p>

In one part of the forest, covered the last Uchiha. He was laying down hidden behind a bush which stood right next to a tree. 'I have to win. I need to be stronger to kill _him_.' the dark haired thirteen year old thought focusing his eyes on their sensei as he looked for the blond.

'Thanks for the distraction, dobe.' Sasuke was about to stand and make a grab on the bells when he heard a familiar voice near his ear. "Don't move, Sasuke and follow me." whispered Naruto as he stood upside down from the tree branch.

Sasuke froze. In a whspered tone-" Naruto. What. Are. You. Doing?"

The clone glared. "Saving your no-good ass. Now shut up and follow me. Quietly."

The dark haired thirteen year old looked at his teammate. 'No one orders me around.'-"No."

The clone rolled his eyes. "You, moron. Kakashi is a Jounin. Do you seriously believe that you could beat someone in a rank of his own? Especially the Copy-Cat Ninja of Konoha?"

The Uchiha stopped in his tracks and thought for a bit. 'The idiot's right. Why would a Jounin give out a practice to have us, genins fresh out of the Academy, fight him with the intent to win? Unless... he wanted us to...'

The prodigy nodded to the clone and 'Naruto' grabbed a hold of Sasuke's collar. He huffed as he brought the genin up on the tree branch.

"Follow me. "

The two moved swiftly through the tress heading back to the real Naruto's location.

* * *

><p>In another part of the forest, a tree branch was occupied by a pinkly dressed teenager. 'Where's Sasuke and Naruto?'<p>

She scannned her surroundings. No signs of Kakashi or her teammates. The pink haired teen sighed and dropped her guard for a bit. "Whew."

"You should never drop your guard, Sakura. It might get you killed later on in life." whispered someone behind her. Sakura never got a chance to turn around before 'Naruto' put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up and pay close attention, I have a plan."said Naruto.

"No. Let go of me, baka!" Sakura muffled as she bit the clone's hand.

"Tch!" 'Why you little...!' Naruto gritted his teeth and pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket and tied it over the pinky's mouth. He procceed to tie up Sakura's arms and legs.

"Mmmh!"

"Since you refuse to come willingly, I'm going to bring you forcefully." with that 'Naruto' carried the gagged Sakura over his shoulder and headed to the designed destination.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as his clones brought his teammates in. "Finally, you two took too long."<p>

The two 'Naruto's frowned and said in one voice. "Sorry boss, had a few complications."

The real blond shaked his head. "Don't worry about it. Hand over my teammates and dispeal yourselves, okay?"

The clone that had Sakura dropped her to the ground with a thud and ungagged her."Ouch!" Sakura said, He finished untying her legs and arms.

"Naruto! What the hell is going on!" shouted Sakura as she stood up and dusted herself off.

Naruto snapped his head at her. "Pipe down. We don't want to draw Kakashi's attention."

That shut up the pink banshee.

The jinchuuriki rolled his eyes(he seems to be doing that a lot...)and focused his attention to Sasuke. "Uchiha, I'll be needing your services for my plan to work, will you cooperate?"

The said teenager nodded, giving his entire attention to the blond. 'I seriously don't think this is the same Naruto back at the Academy..'

Naruto ushered Sasuke to move closer as he whispered something in the Uchiha's ear. The dark haired avenger's eyes widened, but then nodded and leaped into the forest, determined to succeed the task he was handed.

"Where's Sasuke-kun going?" whispered Sakura as she crouched close to Naruto. The blond turned his head to face the pinkette. "Don't worry about it, Haruno. Just pay very close attention to what I have to say."

The pink haired teen blinked at her usual dense teammate's seriousness, but then agreed quietly. Naruto whispered his plan, put two things in Sakura's hand, and sent Haruno to finish the last of his plan.

'Good, they at least cooperated. It seems like they're going along with it much better than I though.' thought Naruto standing up. 'Kyu? You there?'

**"Sorry, I'm still a bit shocked at how willing those two are at the moment."**

'It's not the time to dwell on the subject. Let's get our heads in the game and focus on the plan.'

Kyuubi mentally shaked his head to get out of his stupor. **"Your right. Let's get this party started."**

With that said, Naruto jumped into the trees and headed for the clearing in which their one-eyed sensei stood.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched his sensei as he continued to take cover underneath the big, shady tree. 'Okay, phase one: distraction.'<p>

The Uchiha jumped from his hidding spot and gave his sensei a high kick. Kakashi blocked and pushed the dark haired teen away. The thirteen year old sprinted back to his sensei and gave a right hook followed by swiping his sensei's feet, in hopes of tripping the Jounin. The scarecrow only redirected the punch and jumped, as Sasuke's foot sweeped right under him. Sasuke backflipped as he avoided the Jounin's punch. 'Got to hold it long enough for Naruto to get here..'

Searpant. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger. "Katon: Fireball jutsu!" shouted Sasuke as he blew a gigantic fireball at his sensei.

The dark haired teenager watched as his fireball diminished into thin air. There, where his sensei once stood, was an empty space and a hole big enough for a grown man to fit in through. 'Shit- where is he?' The Uchiha looked up, left then right. 'Where else could he be?...wait..underneath!' Sasuke jumped away from his spot just in time, judging from the hand that had appeared from the ground. Suddenly, the team's new sensei appeared from the ground landing a few paces away from the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, you know better than attacking headfront. I'm a bit disappointed in your lack of intellegence." Kakashi said, taunting the thirteen year old. The scarecrow watched as his student's eyes briefly flashed in anger, before returning to their normally stoic charcoal look.

'Just a few more moments...just hold on for a few more moments.' thought the Uchiha as he prepared to attack his sensei. The two fighters stood in silence as they planned their attack. Sasuke moved first, throwing four shurikens. Kakashi easily dodged, but the dark haired teenager wasn't finished. Following his shurikens, were four kunais. The shurikens caught the arm sleeves and the leg sleeves bringing the Jounin to a tree. Using the kunais to hold the scarecrow in place, Sasuke quickly did his Fireball jutsu, burning the tree and his sensei. Sasuke dropped down on his knees, as he felt the last of his chakra disappear. 'Hurry up, dobe. I've got no chakra left.'

"Is that all the last Uchiha's got? Once again, I feel utterly disappointed at the lack of power you don't have." said the grey haired man from behind. "I thought you would've put off more of a fight than the rest, but it seems I was proven wrong." Kakashi was about to pick up the barely conscious Sasuke when he felt someone's leg kicking him to the sky. 'What th-' the scarecrow thought as he got up from the ground. The Jounin watched as a orange blur appeared in front of the Uchiha.

"Nice work, Sasuke. I think I can handle the rest from here on out." said Naruto as he made a shadow clone to pick up dark haired teenager. Sasuke smirked. "You owe me, dobe." with that, the thirteen year old lost conscious. The clone brought the last Uchiha underneath a tree and dispealed itself.

The blond watched as his sensei stand up. "That was a nice kick, Naruto." Kakashi complimented as he took out his orange book.

The jinchuuriki laughed and began a series of complicated handsigns. "Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet. Futon: Windspin Tornado!"

* * *

><p><strong>Um... sorry for the late update? ... Alright, sorry for the- two month- late update. I know that I am <strong>_**very **_**late and for that I sincerly apologize. What's my excuse? Well- I forgot I had this story to update, I was busy dealing with school, and lastly I was too lazy to even bother updating. Take your pick. The reader who guesses right gets a virtual cookie from me. Sorry again for the late update -_-**

**Just to let some wonderers know, ****Kagi Sakachimi and Mira Kimiko (Naruto's guardians) won't appear until the wave mission.**

**If I have any spelling mistakes, I openly apologize. Kind of finished the chappie in a rush hopping you guys wouldn't get anymore angry than you already are.**

**Thanks for putting up with me and don't forget to review on what you all think about the chapter!**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hey, guys- Sorry this isn't a new chapter. For the readers who know: FF is taking down hundreds of stories with sexual content, music related stories, and other fan-fics that DO NOT DESERVE to be taken down. Authors are doing everything to prevent that so you should too! Sign the petition below to prevent the destruction of good fan fiction!**

** V**

** V **

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

**The readers who do know: I hope that who've already signed the petition to put up the rating MA and to stop FF from taking down stories that should stay up for other people to enjoy! Support the resistance!**


End file.
